1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door visor for a vehicle including a visor portion which extends from the front end of a window sash of the vehicle to the rear end of the window sash, and protrudes outward and downward of the vehicle from the top end of the window sash of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a door visor for a vehicle serves to encourage the indoor ventilation through a window as the vehicle runs with a window glass be slightly lowered, and serves as a cover against rain to prevent the entrance of the rain through the lowered window. There is, however, a problem that the door visor is likely to be the source of generating a wind roar. That is, the visor plate portion of the vehicular door visor has the front leaning lower than the back, and serves to form a negative pressure on the back side with the strong resistance of the wind received on the front surface, thereby positively evacuating the air in the vehicle by that negative pressure. However, because the front surface strongly receives the resistance of the wind, the wind roar is so likely to be generated. Particularly, a loud wind roar is likely to be generated at the front end of the visor plate portion, and, it is believed that the generation of the loud wind is caused by the air which strongly flows through the narrow space between the front end of the visor plate portion projecting laterally outward and the outer surface of the door mirror base or the fixed quarter window. As a conventional solution to this shortcoming, there is a door visor for a vehicle which prevents the generation of the wind roar by blocking the space between the front end of the visor plate portion whose front leans lower than the back, and the outer surface of the door mirror base or the fixed quarter window. This door visor is disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3091536.
While the above-described conventional technology blocks the space between the front end of the visor plate portion whose front leans lower than the back, and the outer surface of the door mirror base or the fixed quarter window so as to prevent the generation of the wind roar, however, it cannot certainly prevent the generation of the wind roar which is generated from the door visor during driving of the vehicle.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstance. It is an object of the present invention to provide a door visor for a vehicle which can certainly prevent the generation of the wind roar generated from the door visor while the vehicle is running.